


Doll

by MimiSeda



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Dress Up, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Light Smut, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, Very light smut, flirty reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiSeda/pseuds/MimiSeda
Summary: Yui just wants to dress you up.But nah, you got other plans.
Relationships: Yui Kimura/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Doll

“I can put it on myself, Yui.”

“Yeah, I don’t care.”

You giggle. “You don’t have to do this.”

“Don’t make me repeat myself.”

You rose an eyebrow, looking at the racer rummaging through her walk-in closet, tossing out multiple tops, bottoms, and just random garments in general, most of them pink. 

You stood in her plush room. Stark naked and cold, but you can handle it. Although the two of you promised to spend time together, scheduled once the sky got dark, Yui urged you to come over early. You thought that maybe something happened and she was in a bad mood, judging by the constant caps in her text. You got ready, hurried over while worrying if you locked the front door or not, then arrived to Yui’s house. You came knocking at the door, frantically so, only to be answered by a happy, eager-looking Yui.

Mind warping in many different spirals, the gears in your head turning, the words and letters stuck helplessly in your throat, then only one word came through your factory of a mind.

What-

You also remember asking if she’s okay, but the only response you got was her dragging you to her room and then shoving you in her personal bathroom. She demanded that you bathe so that she could “surprise” you. Confused beyond all burning hells and divine heavens, you reluctantly did as you were told and that leads you to where you are right now. Standing in her room. Bare.

Although she’s your girlfriend, you couldn’t help but to feel a bit nervous. Just a little bit nervous. Sexually, Yui is extremely passionate and intense, preferring to take a strong lead both platonically and intimately. As of right now her control-freak is showing, but in a sweet, endearing way: She simply wanted to dress you up. Despite you two living separately, Yui literally filled half of her closet with outfits of your size. Every time you saw it, you thought about bringing up the topic of living together. You shamelessly wanted to see more of her personal life. What does she do before sleeping? How does she clean up? What she does do when she has absolutely nothing to do? Could you two even handle living together?

It was both exciting and scary, but you didn’t mind diving yourself into the life of living under the very same roof as Yui Kimura. After all, she didn’t only keep a lot clothes for you, she also kept the kind of food you’d eat in her refrigerator. May as well take another step in your blooming relationship, right?

“Are you listening?”

“H-huh?” You responded dumbly, seeing Yui standing in front of you. 

Ah-

She is unbelievably attractive. Neck-length, black hair with pink highlights framing her face. Light, milk-chocolate eyes that just penetrated easily through your soul, rounded along with folds as a result of her ethnicity. The woman wore an oversized, cream colored t-shirt with an ice-cream and cake printed onto it, wearing pajama pants of the same color. Her muscles were unfortunately covered by the top, but you could gawk it and embarrass her later

Yui sighs. “Arms up.”

You chuckled again, “Yui-“

“Do it, or you’re gonna walk around my house naked.”

Your cheeks immediately felt flushed and heated. You wanted to bite back and say that you actually wouldn’t mind doing that, but you obeyed and rose your arms above your head instead, wearing a not-so-innocent smile. “Okaay, okay.”

It didn’t go unnoticed by Yui. “I’ll make it colder in here.”

You gasped, feigning a pout. “You wouldn’t do that. You won’t freeze me, you won’t.”

Yui snorts, straightening out a pure white dress with a royal blue sash wrapped under the chest. “You wanna bet..?”

Oh- “N-no!”

“Mmhm, yeah I thought so. Here.” Yui raises the sheer dress and pushes it past your arms and under your pits. It was strapless, stopped at your thighs, and frilled beautifully at the top and the bottom. You lowered your arms once Yui positioned the dress above your cleavage, then she tied the satin blue sash under your bosom. You watched as her fingers made quick work of it, tying it into a cute bow and securing it with a sharp pull that slightly rocked your body.

Huh.. she painted her nails white and lavender today.

You were snapped out of your thoughts when Yui guided you to sit on the end of her soft bed, then she hurries back in her closet. “Hold on.. You need some-“ You couldn’t hear her after that, words muffled within the other world now known as The Wardrobe. You laughed inwardly at that, having fun with this sweet little dress-up session. 

Kind of.

It could be.. a little spicy.

Yui came back to you with only one stocking in hand, the single garment having a similar appearance to the dress you’re wearing: frilled wonderfully at the fringes with a blue band around the thigh. “Only one?” You questioned.

“Deal with it.” Yui deadpans.

“I can help you find the other one, you silly goose.” You gave a toothy smile, deciding to tease her for just this moment...and others.

Yui shrugs. “I don’t want you to, it’s as simple as that. Now leg up.”

You obeyed again and rose your right leg just an inch above the bed, then you did the same thing with your left leg, confused. “Umm.. which one?”

“Give me the- ugh, nevermind.” Yui ducked down and pushed the stocking onto your willing right foot, pulling the sock up until it reaches your upper thigh, fitting comfortably along your leg. The fine fabric stretched around your skin, it felt nice, expensive, and didn’t itch at all. “There you go.” Yui stood up and gazed at her (work in progress) handiwork, at you. The same piercing, light-brown eyes observing yours. You smiled up at her, your bright expression glinting within her irises.

Then, you mischievously wrapped your legs around hers and pulled her closer, your angelic face shifting to a much, much more naughty one. You tried not to laugh when Yui looked very flustered, she obviously wasn’t expecting this. “You didn’t think to give me a bra, Yui?” You released her, legs lingering on hers and you felt pleased when she stood frozen in her spot. You pressed your hands onto the bed and moved back a bit, spreading your legs, arching your back, and lifting your dress so Yui could only have a peek at your pussy. “Or panties?”

Yui’s widened eyelids lowered and narrowed back to her serious face, playing off like she wasn’t affected at all. The woman placed her hands on both sides of your head, thumb pressing lightly on the bottom on your lip. You stuck the tip of your tongue out, meeting her thumb and she wishing she’d just push it past your lips already.

“I’m not doing this.” Yui glared down at you.

“Why not..?” You went the submissive route and begged her with your eyes. 

Yui tensed. “I wanna finish dolling you up. That’s why I called you over here.”

“Ten minutes!”

“Okay, what? You won’t even come in that-“

“Ten minutes.”

“No.”

“Awe, Yui..”

“What is it now..?”

“You know.. We barely see each other.” Your gaze shifted to floor. Yep, time for a different tactic.

“What? We saw each other last week.”

“We didn’t even talk much.”

“Y-yes we did!”

”You didn’t even ask me how my day was.”

”I-.. didn’t, but I thought about it!”

”Did you?”

”I swear if you start crying-“

You were almost there. Already. It was so easy to wrap her around your finger and you loved it, even if it felt a little wrong. “It’s not enough. You know it..”

Yui went quiet for a moment or two. “Yeah.. I know, I know. Look I’m sorry, but the only way I can make money is-“

“Yui?”

She sighed. You quickly felt bad, but not bad enough. “I’m sorry I-“

“I wanna live with you.”

Yui blinked. The thumb that touched your lips moved back to your cheek. “Come again?”

“Let me move in, please?” You repeated with different words, smiling up at her now. “I know you’re busy and I know you love your job. I just.. wanna live with you.”

Yui looked so perplexed it was almost ridiculous. “W-why?”

You giggled. “I love you, Yui. And whenever you’re away, I can just wrap myself up with your blankets.”

You watch as a billion thoughts run through her head, then Yui exhales out of her mouth, shoulders relaxed and the corners of her lips upturned. “As long as you make up my bed.”

You perk up. “Is that a yes?”

Yui doesn’t answer, she just.. stares down at you. One of her hands had gone to touch your collarbone, trailing down to your breast and stopping at your nipple, rubbing it through the fabric of the dress and pinching the small bud once it’s erect. The simple, blissful feeling sparked throughout your body and draws a moan out of you. The thumb that is briefly back on your lip didn’t do what you wanted, but instead, Yui’s hand moves from there to down past your hips.

“Lift it. Your dress, pull it up more.”

“Huh?” You broke out of your haze, your mind previously focusing on the way Yui squeezed your breast, twirled, then tugged firmly on your nipple. 

“Your dress.” Yui herself seemingly tried to contain herself. 

You hummed. “Yui? You didn’t an-“

“Don’t fucking make me repeat myself.” She breathed and pinched your now sensitive nipple, painfully. You bit down on your lip, thighs quivering just in time for Yui to press her fingers against your folds, a little slick from foreplay. Once you calmed down, you lifted the hem of your dress for Yui, relived at the cool air flickering across your skin.

Yui went quiet, smiling to herself at how heated you were under her. The woman gave one last pull at your breast, then releases to push you down onto your back. She spreads your legs further apart, dipping her head between your inner thighs. You tensed once her warm tongue touched your entrance and she dragged it from there to your clit. 

The woman closed her eyes and focused on using her tongue to lap at your vulva, occasionally skimming through your sensitive bud. Your mewls grew louder, more prominent when one of her fingers slipped past your entrance and massaged your walls. Your pussy squeezed each time she pulled out and trembled when she pushed in deeper, stopping at her knuckles.

You resisted the urge to clasp your legs together, your lips no longer holding back the soft gasps and vulgar moans of her name, shamelessly letting your voice echo and bounce off the walls of her room. Yui loved every reaction that she could pull out of you. As a subtle reward, she pushed in a second finger to stretch you out further, tempting to put in a third one. The woman tasted you almost hungrily, relishing in your gushes in response to her attacking that one special spot. Yui tasted everything your pussy offered, the folds, your clitoris, feeling it swell in her mouth once she sucked lightly on it.

Your body arched off the bed, your hole stretching further as Yui eventually filled you with three of her fingers. It was enough to bring you to the edge, especially as she thrusted in, out, in, out. She pushed deeper and massaged against the tightness your walls, moving her tongue up along your vulva a few times before she moves away, thumb replacing tongue. 

You felt the bed sink. Opening your eyes, you see Yui lower her face down to yours, lips touching yours and kissing you, making you taste your own juices. A passionate kiss between the two of you ensues, bringing your body down to jelly and a feeling in your belly to tighten.

So close. Oh you were so close.

Your hands came up to knead and pull at your breasts, keening with sheer pleasure invading your mind and senses. Yui pumped faster into your dripping cunt, rubbing that same spot over and over again, causing tears to pool around your eyes. Your body squirmed against hers, lips being sucked and nibbled by the woman above you, whose breath quickened.

One particular thrust and a few more stretches of your hole until your body suddenly jerked, heartbeat thumping while your being shook with orgasm. You moaned lewdly into Yui’s mouth, your pussy gushing onto her hand and leaving tiny pools. Your walls twitched with need. You needed more of Yui. The woman pulled away from the kiss, only to kiss you again and curl her fingers past your numbed entrance, letting you live out your high.

Oh no, you were not done yet.

Within your haze you used one hand and snuck your sneaky little fingers to her shirt, wanting it off her body. She was almost always doing all of the work, just giving everything you wanted, proving her dominance. You needed to repay the favor with-

Yui suddenly forced herself away from the kiss with loud pop, a thin string of saliva connecting her lips to yours breaking at a distance. Her fingers stopped thrusting into you, pulling out of you and slick with your cream.

“Sit up.”

You blinked, shocked, confused, betrayed, horny. “Wh-wha?”

“I said sit up.”

“Yui!” You whined. You legitimately whined as you wrapped your legs around her again.

Yui rose an eyebrow. “What? You said ten minutes. It’s been ten minutes, I think.”

“.. ten more-!”

“Nope. I’m not done dressing you up, gotta do your make-up and all of that. Chop-chop.”

“N-no! I’m not getting-“

“It won’t take long, god.. just some foundation, some eyeshadow and I’ll be done, ‘kay? Now lemme go.”

“.. Only if you promise.”

“I promise.” She said, reassuring you with a kiss to your forehead. “And hey, I’ll even use our favorite toy tonight.” Yui spoke with a sweet, silky tone. Heavy with that addictive accent of hers. “As long as you stay still this time. Always making me mess up..”

You sighed lovingly at this, not letting go of her just yet, but reaching up to plant a kiss on her lips. “Okay! I’ll sit still.” 

“Geezus..” Yui pries your legs away from her waist, strength overshadowing the strength of your legs. “So clingy.”

“I’m sorry.” You stuck out your tongue, unapologetically. 

“I love you.” She moves off the bed, shuffling to the bathroom on the right. “I guess we should go back to your house and get your toothbrush and stuff, huh?”

You sat up, smoothing the wrinkles out of your dress. “You’re letting me spend the night?” You asked, filled up with hope.

“No, I want you to live here.”

“.. R-really? Wait, hold on- you mean that? Yui?”

“Yes yes, calm down! Ugh..” She came back to the room with a make-up pallet in one hand and a few brushes in the other. “You better. Sit. Still.” You smiled brightly, clearly unable to contain your obvious excitement. 

You couldn’t help it and Yui chose to deal with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Mhm, mhm.
> 
> Here, have some Yui art. My first work on DBD, criticism is always welcome: 
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/lycheeseda/art/Yui-Kimura-Dead-by-Daylight-864971132
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
